<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sue Me [IT'S BEING REVIEWED/RE-WRITTEN] by shootystr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399055">Sue Me [IT'S BEING REVIEWED/RE-WRITTEN]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr'>shootystr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Drugs, High School, InDa - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Inseong, Sanghyuk is intoxicating and dangerous, like the devil. And to Sanghyuk, Inseong is soft and broken like an angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Inseong/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Devil's Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a calm and normal Autumn night in a suburban neighborhood at the heart of Seoul, the birds are already asleep, the leaves are laying on the cold streets, untouched, the weather itself is cool but not enough to bother a lot of people. The silence of the night is almost deafening, except, of course, by the house at the end of the street, taking off the peaceful night of sleep of all the families down the street, the Kang’s house is where the ‘’party of the year’’ is taking place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kang Chanhee knew his parents were leaving for a two-week travel, he was already planning this party, the start of the school year couldn’t be officially started without a legendary party, last time it was Kim Gaeun that threw the party and the boy had to make a more legendary night, so his name would remain spoken after he graduates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud music was bursting so loud that the floor and walls seemed to move, the sweaty bodies of high school students were all over the dance floor, the smell of alcohol takes over the house scent, after all it wouldn’t be a party if all the teens weren’t drunk as fuck. A usually clean and - relatively big - modern house is now dirty with sticky floors and paper cups everywhere, drugs going through the teens hands like candies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a fucked up generation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, some people would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Inseong is tired of being there, bored would be a more accurate word to be honest, he was with his glasses and a math book on his hands, his eyes hurting because of the strong flashing lights on the dance floor. The house living room corner it’s chosen place to escape, he just wants to study, attending parties is his girlfriend’s thing, not his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong is the classical </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerd</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only cares about his future, good grades and getting into a top university, he wants to have the best life he can. For him? Maybe, maybe it’s just something his parents put him up to, but this is everything he knows he likes, so for him it’s just fine. He’s probably graduating this year, so he will finally be around intellectuals, and not people that care more about drinking and dancing to exhaustion than studying for midterms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every person that spotted him insisted on disturbing his studies, as if the loud music - and the annoying moaning from the couple sitting half a meter from him - weren’t enough. He was there only because his girlfriend insisted so much, so in the end she disappeared in the middle of the crowd and left him alone, so what was the point? Normally Han Sol, his girlfriend, drags him to those places so she can show him off to everyone -</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘’hey, look at my hot and smart boyfriend, isn’t he so much better than yours?’’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>-, but that was a party with their classmates so there weren't many new people that she could show him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day he actually liked Sol, she is, with not a doubt, a stunning young girl, and she will most definitely find someone that loves her, but Inseong isn’t that person. Deep down he feels bad for the girl, she works hard on their relationship and he doesn’t give a fuck about it. They got together in the first year, after he got first place at school - and kept being the first place to today -, she wanted a trophy and he was perfect, in every single aspect, well, except for one. The girl insisted they need to have sex since they came into the last high school year, something about bonding or whatever, Inseong never found himself too attracted to Sol in that matter, maybe she’s just not his type, for that reason he’s been strongly avoiding being around her alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some boys would kill to have sex with the most sensual and gorgeous girl in the whole school, but Inseong was never really like most boys, not because he’s smart or whatever, but because he never found himself too interested in having sex or going beyond kissing with any girl he ever dated. A beep on his phone indicates that a message came through, he looks at it and finds out that his girlfriend Sol, sent him a text saying she’s going home with her friend and not with him, a sigh comes out of the 19 year-old boy mouth of tiredness and annoyance, he went to that party for nothing apparently. So he gets up, and puts his math book under his arm and goes out looking for his car keys. He swore he put them in his pocket not long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he leaves the house, his eyes start feeling way better, so he puts on his glasses again and sighs, annoyed because he can’t find his keys at all. Maybe he let them with Sol? That would be pretty fucked up. He could catch a cab, but he’s more worried about the possibility that someone could steal his car or damage it, especially since he left the car right in front of others cars. ‘’Needing help, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’’ A whisper in his ear caught Inseong off guard, he jumped looking behind him slightly spooked, the boy behind him had brownish hair well cutted and a smirk on his face, his amonded eyes shining as if he was seeing a challenge in front of him. He’s dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and ripped black jeans, he looks like the devil, what doesn't match much the crucifix on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weirdly he seems familiar to Inseong’s brain, but he isn’t actually interested in finding out from where, after a few years walking around trouble you learn to recognize it, and fuck, that boy even </span>
  <em>
    <span>smells</span>
  </em>
  <span> like trouble. ‘’No thank you’’ Inseong  says rolling his eyes while he finally finds his car keys and walks away from the devilish boy. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> hitting on him, what Inseong found a little disgusting since he’s clearly not </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he even have a girlfrien! Fuck, that boy isn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive. But unfortunately the other follows him towards his car, which makes Inseong really annoyed and mad. ‘’Can you stop following me, please?’’ he asks, trying to control his anger, which he was never really good at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You’re cute’’ the other says with a smile. Inseong is getting really angry, he’s not flattered for being hit on! He just wants to leave that place. When he reaches his car he drops the math book in the back seat and when he opens the front seat door the other closes it, cornering Inseong between his body and the car ‘’What about we go to my place </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> your place?’’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Fuck off I don’t even fucking know you’’ Inseong says pushing the other back, the boy blinks a few times before opening a smile what only irritates Inseong more ‘’Please go off or I’ll call the police, this is harassment’’ he screams, mad at the other, he doesn’t even know him and he comes like that all over him. The freaking lack of respect!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m Lee Sanghyuk, I go to chemistry classes with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Inseong</span>
  </em>
  <span>’’ he gets surprised by the other’s information ‘’I noticed you were alone and I couldn’t let the opportunity get away, but I think I got way off my head’’ he smiles weakly ‘’Should we get back inside?’’ The boy must be dumb or something, if Inseong wanted to go back inside why the heck he would be going to his car, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what Inseong hates more than being hit on? Dumb people, what clearly Lee Sanghyuk seems to be since he’s hitting on a straight man that is showing no interest in him. ‘’No, as I said I don’t know you’’ Inseong rolls his eyes, the other’s words didn’t make him feel any more compellent to give up going home to study. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Give me ten minutes, and I’ll make you want to be with me’’ the cocky smile and the mysterious gaze make Inseong furious, he wants to rip that off the boy’s face, prove him wrong, that’s probably Inseong’s worst flaw, since every time someone gives him a challenge or makes a proposition, he can’t say no, he really want to prove the boy wrong, and he will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So easy? Yes. He wants to go back home to study, of course, but the fact that the boy is getting on his nerves only makes him want to prove him wrong more, prove he’s straight and </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> would go home with a boy, especially not someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Sanghyuk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Ten minutes’’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk’s hands slide to Inseong’s butt once his tongue enters the older’s mouth, they are in a room inside the house where the party is happening. Inseong isn’t really paying attention to see how the room is, he just notices the bed when Sanghyuk tosses him onto it, they were talking and drinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten minutes </span>
  </em>
  <span>after the car approach they were there inside that room. Inseong doesn’t really know how that happened but it did and now he’s enjoying it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. Maybe he’s too drunk to fight Sanghyuk’s </span>
  <span>heady smell, his touches were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> damn good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger undresses himself fast so he can go back to kissing Inseong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop, Inseong, think properly, you’re not gay, you have a girlfriend, don’t let this devil decieve you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it’s already too late for any logical thoughts, he already tasted the other and now he doesn’t want to stop. The moment their mouths touch again all thoughts inside his head disappear together with the emerging fire under his skin at every single touch Sanghyuk does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Baby you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking hot’’ Sanghyuk says going from Inseong’s mouth to his neck, biting and sucking the soft skin like it has the best flavour in the world. ‘’Undress’’ the mandatory tone in Sanghyuk's voice is weirdly sexy, Inseong feels his dick getting hard by that. Usually he likes being in control, finding himself in a situation where he’s the controlled one is weirdly fascinating and hot. In another situation that would infuriate the older, but right now he’s just drowned by pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands go to his own clothes, taking them off faster since he misses Sanghyuk’s hands on his body. Once both of them are naked Inseong pushes Sanghyuk  down again making their mouths crash together in a fervorous kiss. The younger’s hands go to Inseong hole slowly playing with the area around it, turning the other on. This feeling is as good like as nothing he felt before, of course he and his girlfriend already hooked up and she even already gave him a blowjob, and it was, relatively, good, but fuck, nothing like he’s experiencing right now with the boy he literally just met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Wait’’ Inseong say for the first time since they entered the room, stopping Sanghyuk’s kisses ‘’I never…’’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>had sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he finishes in his mind, not able to say it out loud, slightly scared the other woud judge him. Geez, that’s not Inseong, he’s cold, distant and confident, he’s the smartest person in the school, then why did that boy get so much power on him in only ten freaking minutes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Shh’’ Sanghyuk whispers ‘’It'll be so good that you won’t even feel it’’.  Inseong nods, Sanghyuk puts his hand on Inseong’s mouth asking him to suck his fingers so they would be wet enough to enter Inseong’s virgin hole, the younger slowly introduces one finger into the tight cavity making Inseong twist his nose in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ‘’It hurts’’ he complains as the other’s finger goes deeper inside him, a groan leaves his mouth as the pain gets slightly worse,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that hurts like hell, but he doesn’t stop it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It’ll get better soon’’ as he says Inseong starts feeling electric currents traveling inside his bones, body spasms starts involuntary, a weak moan leaves his mouth as Sanghyuk completely puts his finger inside him and starts slowly moving ‘’Told you baby’’ Sanghyuk deposits a light kiss on Inseong’s mouth as he starts moving his finger faster, and when he notices that the older gets used to it, he puts in a second finger making Inseong’s hole ready for him to penetrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point Inseong is going insane with the need of having the other inside him, he wants to feel more pleasure, that was intoxicating, everything Sanghyuk does to him leaves a mark, not visible but as if he’s marking his soul, his heart, making Inseong his right there. For that reason right now all he wants, no, all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Sanghyuk inside him. ‘’Fuck, please fuck me’’ Inseong begs staring directly into Sanghyuk’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hot smirk shows up on the other’s face again as he sees the older one completely needy for him ‘’As you wish pretty boy’’.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bet of Temptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning is quiet and annoying for the dark haired boy sitting alone in his room. It might not be a surprise for people at school that Inseong has a grey, simple and cold room, no portraits or decorations, why? Because he feels that they are for dumb people that get too atatched to superficial things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walks to the bathroom after getting out of bed, his memory flashes to the night before, a headache bothering him, a feeling like a hangover fills his body. Maybe he was really drugged last night, whatever it was he needs to make sure it doesn’t happen again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in front of the mirror, his face reflects his feeling, he looks destroyed as fuck, his hair is all over the place, his eyes are deep and his nose has dry blood on it, a proof that he went to bed as a wreck. Inseong opens the tap, letting the water slide by his long fingers before washing his face with the cold liquid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After cleaning up and putting on some clean clothes, he sits down on his desk to start his studying procedure, it’s Saturday so he usually studies all morning and later maybe he will go out with Sol or another of his ‘’friends’’, or he will just stay home and try to forget about what happened yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later Inseong looks at the white powder in his desk, a line made with his black unlimited credit card, his gaze drifts to the pile of books in front of him, he's so fucking tired of studying non stop, his phone lights up with his girlfriend face, Inseong roll his eyes and turns off the device. He puts his money roll in the powder putting everything in his system through his nose, a sensation of anesthesia hitting him up. The sensation is so good that he involuntarily lets out a slight moan, making memories of last night pop in his mind again with the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Harder" his voice is shaky, his whole body moving against his mind, the other's hands are moving through his body while his length it's inside Inseong. Moans fill the room while his companion thrusts inside him harder and faster, just as he asked.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you sure you're straight?" The other voice in his ear only makes him moan in response as he thrust hard until he’s fully inside the older.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"F-Fuck" Inseong moans loudly feeling his body shake, his heart beating fast, his whole body answering to the other's touches.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "That's right Inseong" the other whispers in his ear "I'll fuck you so good that you'll keep ask for more" his body shivers, he wants more, he desperately wants more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sighs with the memories grabbing another bag of the white powder and putting in his desk. He needs to fix himself up, being perfect isn't as easy as it looks. His phone beeps with his girlfriend’s and Sanghyuk's texts, he finds himself struggling with the thought of who he should reply first, but he ends up replying to Sanghyuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk:</b>
  <span> Hey pretty boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk:</b>
  <span> If you don’t remember me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk:</b>
  <span> Just think a bit who made you moan loudly last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk:</b>
  <span> I said that I’ll fuck you, and I wasn’t only saying only about last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk:</b>
  <span> Come to my place, I’ll send you the location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk:</b>
  <span> My dick misses you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong:</b>
  <span> I can’t go now, I need to study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>Are you sure?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>You seemed really into it yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>Stop contacting me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>Forget I exist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk:</b>
  <span> We go to the same school, you really want that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong:</b>
  <span> Yes, please. Yesterday was a mistake, I have a girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sanghyuk sent a picture.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>Are you really letting me solve this alone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong hold his breath as he opens the picture the other sent, his cock twists inside his pants, Sanghyuk was so perfect, the way he let his dick look majestic in the pic, his slightly open mouth and his hand on his chest, god, Inseong is so fucking sure that boy is the devil because a angel couldn’t be so hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>...10 minutes and I’m there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>I’ll be waiting pretty boy </span>
  <b>☺.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Inseong breathes deeply before knocking at the apartment door, nervous and uneasy, trying not to think much about what he was doing at that moment, maybe he was losing his mind? Yeah. Maybe. After a few seconds of nervous thoughts he hears steps on the other side of the door, when it is open Inseong’s heart starts beating crazily fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy is wearing only a transparent robe - that hides nothing at all - and a glass of wine lays gracely on his hand. "Inseong you came" a smirk grows in his lips letting the older enter the room. Inseong still can escape, should he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sanghyuk I came here to tell you this isn't a good idea" he says, who he thinks he’s kidding? Himself or the other? His heart is beating every second faster inside of his chest, Inseong tries to ignore the volume on the boy's lower parts, on behalf of his own sanity.  "Please forget I exist" he says turning around but Sanghyuk grabs his wrist pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Inseong since you're here, let's have some fun" Sanghyuk whispers in his ear making the boy shiver, his body simply answers to the other touches, even with his mind being on red alert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a girlfriend" Inseong says in a careful whisper, as if that was going to stop the other from attacking him, the more Sanghyuk is closer to him, the more he feels weak, succumbing to his own desires, the thought that he has a girlfriend or that he is definitely straight is getting further and further away at every second he spends next to Sanghyuk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm supposedly married to Jesus" he smirks "We both have secrets we want to hide at every cost" he comes closer to the boy's neck whispering against his skin "So let's sin a little bit, after all that’s what life it’s about" Sanghyuk's lips meet Inseong's soft neck skin, he sucks the area deeply making sure to let a hickey on every spot on the other’s skin "You're mine Inseong".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who said that?" The other asks with an eyebrow lifted, trying to hold back a moan, but on contrary of what he wants his voice breaks and Sanghyuk can notice the pleasure in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> did" Sanghyuk pushes the boy closer making sure that Inseong felt his erection "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you do to me" Inseong moans with the boy's words and movements, even though he’s trying to hold back his mouth doesn’t seem to follow his brain orders, how the other could make him so crazy? "What are you going to do about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong moans loudly when Sanghyuk puts all his length inside of his mouth, sucking and licking his dick as if it was the best treat he ever got, the older never got a blowjob as good as that one, the other’s mouth made his mind go blank and then fill up with pleasure "T-This is good" Inseong says with his head tilting to the side, seeing Sanghyuk's movement going up in down, his eyes roll as he feels his body shaking in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sol already gave him a blowjob but nothing even close to what he was feeling at that moment, it was like he was in heaven, Sanghyuk sucks him hard then passes his tongue on the top lightly, a long moan comes out from Inseong's mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you liking it?" Sanghyuk asks with a devilish smile, Inseong nods, he stops the blowjob making Inseong moan in protest, wanting to feel that heavenly feeling one more time "Undress for me" he says sitting on the room's couch, Inseong feels his cheeks burning, who he thinks he is? To boss Inseong around? "C'mon </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don't have all day" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong raises from the bed, his gaze locks up with Sanghyuk while he takes off every piece of clothing he has, slowly, a smirk shows up on Sanghyuk's face, why does he look so hot? Does he think the same? Does he think Inseong is hot too? Or he’s just a toy for him? Whatever it is, at this moment he just wants to feel pleasure, and Sanghyuk can give him that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>S-Sanghyuk</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Inseong moans loudly, the neighbors were probably listening to the boy's moans, but they didn't actually care, Sanghyuk thrusts fast inside Inseong after slowing down and kissing the older neck making him moan softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you like feeling me inside you?" He asks against the boy’s skin making the older moan in response, Inseong is completely naked, his soft skin available to Sanghyuk touches, his vulnerable skin waiting for the other to kiss it, suck it and do whatever he wants with it, Inseong is completely given out at that point, his hard cock was a sign that he was as into it as the younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk it’s still with his robe, what only makes him hotter on Inseong's eyes, the way he looks powerful but delicate, the way he’s giving but receiving as well, he’s not only focused on his own pleasure, but he seems to feel more turned on when Inseong is feeling good too. Therefore the older never felt so good, he never thought a person could be like a drug, but Sanghyuk was that, Inseong's drug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets off from Inseong’s hole making the other whine in protest, the dim light only makes Sanghyuk hotter, he doesn't understand, Inseong is older, how can Sanghyuk be so bossy? And how that only makes Inseong want to be with him more? He feels conflicted between his reason and his, well, for now, dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ride me" Sanghyuk says sitting on the bed, Inseong blushes, he never rode anyone before, goddammit he never even had sex before last night and there he was, acting like a slut, having sex two nights in a row and not even with his girlfriend, with a total stranger. He prepares himself to sit, positioning Sanghyuk's dick against his hole, it's big, how can that fit completely inside him? Doesn’t seem possible, but a few minutes ago that was inside him, easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk puts his hand over Inseong's, helping him put everything inside him slowly, a loud pain moan leaves his mouth. "Calm down babe, you'll get used to it as you did before, it’s just a different position" Sanghyuk says when Inseong whines about the pain, after a few seconds inside him the boy on top starts moving, feeling the other's length inside him felt so good and painful at the same time, but he kept going, the pleasure taking over second by second, moans starting to leave the older’s mouth again. "Yes baby like this" Sanghyuk moans, Inseong is so tight and warm around his member, he can feel every inch of him, and fuck, feels like heaven "Gosh you're so tight" he slaps the older butt making him moan loudly and move slightly faster "Inseong, keep going like this" Sanghyuk says moaning, the other  continues moving at the same speed, the one in the bottom can't handle anymore, he grabs Inseong's butt and dictates his speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sanghyuk I-" Inseong can’t even speak properly with the amount of different feelings he’s experiencing, his heart beating like crazy, his dick twitches with his body in complete pleasure, he’s reaching his climáx and it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know baby cum to me" Sanghyuk says, thrusting faster inside Inseong, the older feels his whole body entering in combustion, the feeling of almost cumming was already spectacular, but reaching his point was magnificent, releasing all over Sanghyuk’s chest was delicious, his breath is as fast as his heart, he continues to move even after cumming, this time, with the proposition to make the younger cum inside him, he wants to feel that once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk takes time to cum, enjoying watching Inseong trying to make him reach his climáx, until he gets to his limit too, feeling all his body burn, his cum filling Inseong. They lay down for a few minutes before Inseong freaked out, the adrenaline left his body, his consciousness finally kicked in, he was completely insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just cheated on my girlfriend" he whispers realizing it in shock, he did something he would never forgive himself, and worse, twice. Should he tell Sol? Should he do something? He gets up nervous by his own thoughts, his mom was going to kill him for breaking up with Sol, after all Sol is perfect, he can’t break up with her, but what if she finds out… That would be worse, definitely worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So?" Sanghyuk asks with a smirk. How could Inseong find him charming? How could he find him hot? The younger was a prick, and nothing more than that, a prick that messes with his head, he just wants to play with Inseong and destroy his life, and he just lets him do that, without a drop of self control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your problem?" Inseong screams walking from one side of the room to the other, angry with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My problem Inseong" he says with a strong voice making the older shake inside, he gets up from bed getting close to the other, he looks determined and his voice tone is firm "Is that you're so fucking hot" he gets a step closer to Inseong while the other takes a step back "Didn't you saw already how you let me? Hard? Horny?" Inseong ends up trapped on the wall, Sanghyuk with his hands on each side of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-So?" He challenges the other, feeling his inside burning with how close he is. Sanghyuk isn't the only one affected, Inseong gets hard, horny and everything else when the younger is close to him too. The problem is that Inseong thinks too much, he knows better than just let his </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> take over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So?" Sanghyuk smirks "As I told you, now you're mine, so your girlfriend" he says disgusted, as if only the idea of thinking about her made him feel grossed out "Better get used to it" then his lips touch Inseong's skin again, making another mark on it, together with a few more moans from the older.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong blew hot coffee in his hands, the weather was good that morning, he was sitting at the school cafeteria watching the students go to class while he waited for Sol, his girlfriend, to arrive. His phone vibrates showing up notifications from Sanghyuk, a long sigh leaves his mouth, their relationship, if you can call that a relationship, was full of wrong doings. After all Inseong is committed to Sol, and Sanghyuk was supposed to be committed to God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong needs to end that, not only because he's cheating on his girlfriend, but because they'll never be together, they're complete opposites and Sanghyuk is only playing with him, nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk</b>
  <span>: Hi pretty boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk</b>
  <span>: What you're doing at the school cafeteria so early?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong</b>
  <span>: Leave me alone, please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>I want to never see your face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>That wasn't what you were screaming yesterday while I was fucking you hard…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>And the day before, and the day before that. If you want me to leave me alone, then why did we fucked all weekend long?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>I was high. Really high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>Just leave me alone, that was an insane moment, I don't ever want to talk or see you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>Are you sure?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>You were so thirsty yesterday, that I doubt you'll be able to handle long without my dick inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>Fuck you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>I rather fuck you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>I would handle a lot of time without you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>Forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk</b>
  <span>: Then let's make a bet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>Anything for you to leave me alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>I bet you'll come to me begging, in a while, to me to fuck you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>And you bet you won't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>If I'm right, you'll do anything I ask you to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk</b>
  <span>: And if you're right, I'll leave you alone forever, as you think you wish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>It's a deal then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inseong: </b>
  <span>See you never again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sanghyuk: </b>
  <span>See ya soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand touches Inseong's shoulder making him jump scared, he turns off his phone fastly as he looks behind him, a long black hair touching his shoulders as Sol puts her face in front of him so Inseong can give her a kiss. His lips touch her in a cold and fast kiss, he doesn't know but he simply doesn't feel anything anymore with her, as if he ever did. Sol was a nice girl, almost a woman she was undeniably sexy, but nowadays… She looks just like another girl, unattractive to his eyes. Maybe Sanghyuk is getting to his head, yeah, probably the distance will make him some good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong adjusts his glasses on his nose, he's trying to concentrate on his studies, the clock ticking in the wall, has been four days since he last talked with Sanghyuk and made that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> bet. But why is he thinking about that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sol, his girlfriend, noticed something was wrong and glued to him all the time, what he wouldn't mind if his mind wasn't a mess. His thoughts are only in what he did with Sanghyuk that day. Everything felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, but then, he knew everything they did was wrong. Plus, he's straight right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong used to be so sure about his sexuality, but now… He's not that sure, well he can be bissexual too... Yeah he is probably bi. But why then he doesn't feel attracted to Sol anymore? He's not blind, she was trying to have sex with him has been ages, he hasn't just felt… Or better, he never feels horny or hard enough, not like when he is with Sanghyuk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking about him Inseong!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The book in front of him doesn't have a single mark in it, the test is the next day and he has not been able to study since he left Sanghyuk's house five days ago. Of course there's any relation with him, it's probably because he didn't use it... Cocaine. Inseong desperately opens his drawer seeing the small package with the white powder inside resting on the same spot as always, he needs the feeling, and that's the only way he can get it right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk leaves the shower in a rush when he hears the desperate knocks on his door, he puts only a towel on his hip before opening the door with the most unfriendly face he could put up with. The boy outside is soaking wet, his face is completely red and in his hand is a package with a white powder inside of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looks hot, a smirk grows in Sanghyuk's face. "Did you give in already?" Inseong doesn't look as amused as him, he actually looks angry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What you did to me?" he's furious, screaming touching Sanghyuk's bare chest with his finger and pushing him inside the apartment, he tosses the white power all over the other "This isn't working anymore" Sanghyuk licks the powder on his chest, curious about what Inseong is talking about, so he feels the drug entering his sistem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cocaine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, since when the older was under drugs? That's probably why he always looks focused and isolated besides his friends and girlfriend. "You broke me" Inseong kneels on the floor and starts crying with his hands on his face, he looks desperate and broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk is shocked, he never saw Kim Inseong break down like that, he stares at the other crying, even Inseong being taller than him, at that moment Sanghyuk felt taller, he likes the effect he has over the other, it's not only desire it's something more that he's dying to find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please" Inseong looks up, his cheeks red and his eyes begging also red from crying "Fuck me again" shivers go down his spine, how can someone sound so sexy and vulnerable at the same time? Inseong was certainly something different, a mystery that Sanghyuk is dying to crack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand goes to the boy's lips touching it softly, Inseong completely submissive to him "You asked me to stop" he says, his voice low and sexy "But now you're saying you don't want me to stop?" he asks with a smirk, Inseong opens his mouth to say something but he's not able to since Sanghyuk puts his lips over his. The kiss is fast but enough to make a small moan leave Inseong's lips, he's completely needy, needy for Sanghyuk, he doesn't know what to do next until the one still standing drops his towel revealing his body fully naked, Inseong can't take his eyes off Sanghyuk's member, since it's right in front of him, for a second he imagines what Sanghyuk must taste like, his gaze drifts to see the other, Sanghyuk simply nods, reading Inseong's mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He touches Sanghyuk's dick shyly, his face red, after moving his hand a little bit he licks the head of his member making the smallest moan "Put all inside" he orders and Inseong does it, putting all Sanghyuk's length inside his mouth - or at least what he could since it didn't fit it all inside his small mouth - and starts sucking making movements up and down, his gaze glued to Sanghyuk, watching him moan and tilt his head in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god, Inseong even your mouth is tight" he moans, his hand grabbing Inseong's hair making him swallow all his dick, he gags but Sanghyuk's pleasure expression makes him want to do more, so he let the boy dictates the movements "Fuck I'm going to cum baby boy". </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong stops sucking with a pop, his face is of complete desire, he can't handle hiding anymore, all of his body is begging for Sanghyuk to fuck him, kiss him, suck him, to do everything with him as he desires. Inseong doesn't like to admit, but he's definitely Sanghyuk's since the day of the party. "Fuck me" he asks, no, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>begs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, desperate for Sanghyuk's touch on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smallest pulls Inseong up, making him stand, he grabs his chin and pulls him close enough so their lips are almost touching. "Ask it again" he says in a whisper, eyes glued on each other, Inseong's lips are parted, breathless, desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me" he whispers, Sanghyuk gives a smirk before putting his lips over Inseong's in a deep kiss, his tongue playing with the other's lips making him open it with a moan, he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Inseong's mouth. The kiss has no rush in it, a dance of tongues is played, small moans leaving both mouths, Sanghyuk feels a weird feeling in his stomach but he pushes it away. His hands grab Inseong by his waist and pull him closer making both fall on the couch, the kiss still happening wild full of desire. Sanghyuk parts the kiss with a bite on Inseong's lower lip making him moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's unfair you're still dressed and I'm not" he doesn't need to say it twice, Inseong raises up and takes off all of his clothes without taking his gaze off Sanghyuk. After being totally undressed he comes back to the couch but Sanghyuk turns them, being on top and making Inseong stay at the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand grabs Inseong’s and puts his fingers in his mouth sucking it until they're completely wet. "What you're doing?" the older asks, confused by the other's actions, Sanghyuk doesn't answer, he directs Inseong hand to his own hole, pushing one of his fingers inside, dictating the movements. A loud surprised moan leaves his mouth. After a few seconds thrusting one finger Sanghyuk puts the second, and then the third, making sure Inseong was well prepared for him to get inside the other. When he takes off Inseong's fingers from his hole he protests with a moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come" Sanghyuk says, pushing Inseong to his room, don't bothering to light up the room, he tosses Inseong on the bed and grabs a bottle of lube in his drawer before going to the bed too. He grabs both of Inseong's legs putting them on his shoulder and getting closer to the older crotch, he opens the pot of lube and spreads on his dick and on Inseong's hole, the liquid is cold making the older feels shivers on his body. "What do you want me to do?" Sanghyuk asks, staring at Inseong's red and desperate face, his dick only centimeters away from the other's hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is teasing me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Inseong thinks, but his body is so desperate for Sanghyuk and if he needs to beg for it, he will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me, please, Sanghyuk" he says moaning "Fuck me hard" he asks and fortunately for him he doesn't need to repeat, the smirk on the younger face disappears and his eyes get darker, in one thrust he puts all of his length inside Inseong making both of them to moan loudly, Inseong because of the pain and Sanghyuk because of the pleasure. "H-Hurts" Inseong moans, Sanghyuk doesn't move yet. When he feels comfortable enough with him inside, Inseong nods and the younger starts moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, you're so tight" Sanghyuk says, moaning breathless, thrusting slowly but deep inside Inseong. Inseong feels in heaven, his mind gets clear, his heart starts beating faster and his eyes close in pleasure, he feels so good, every moan that leaves his mouth Sanghyuk thrusts harder so he starts doing it on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Faster" he asks, Sanghyuk's smirk comes back to his face and he fast his pace making Inseong moans without stopping, he grabs his free hand and puts on the older's dick, making him feel double of pleasure "I'm going to cum Sanghyuk" he says in the middle of uncontrollable moans, the younger keeps thrusting and masturbating the older making him cum on his hand after a few minutes. Sanghyuk leaves Inseong's hole making the other leave a small weak moan, both of them covered in sweat, the room smelling like sex. "What are you going to..." Inseong tries to speak but he stops leaving a moan out of his lips when Sanghyuk puts his dick inside his mouth cleaning the mess Inseong made. He sucks all drops of cum on Inseong's body making the other moan, then he goes to his neck sucking the skin, making dark marks on his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't came yet" he whispers in the other's ear, Inseong turns their position, being on top this time, he positions Sanghyuk's dick again on his hole and sits in it making a small moan leave his mouth. "Fuck" Sanghyuk lets out a swear, his hand on Inseong's but, slapping it making the other fast his pace and moan, the movements are making Sanghyuk crazy, as Inseong expression of pleasure. With a moan Sanghyuk cums inside of the older that moves a little more, feeling the liquid inside him before getting off the younger and laying down next to him. "Let's make a deal" Inseong says, breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What deal?" Sanghyuk answers interested in what the other has to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You fuck me during tests week" Inseong is serious, as if he was asking something really important to him, Sanghyuk feels powerful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do I win with that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Inseong asks sincerely, his grades can't go down and if cocaine isn't helping him anymore and Sanghyuk is, he would do anything to have it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You" he answers surprising Inseong "I want you only for me" a smile grows in his face, his hand travels around Inseong's naked body "I know you won't break up with that girl" he says disgusted "But I don't want you touching, kissing, fucking with no one besides me". His tone is demanding as if Inseong didn't actually have a choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok" Inseong answers after thinking, he's probably not in his right mind, but again, Sanghyuk didn't let him think, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From now on you are mine Kim Inseong".</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>